


Rise and Shine

by nerdlife4eva



Series: The Domestic Life and Love of Yuuri and Victor [26]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cussing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor, Siblings, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-19 22:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11907894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdlife4eva/pseuds/nerdlife4eva
Summary: Mari dragged drunk Victor and Yuuri into the onsen the previous night. Waking them up and clearing them out before the guests want breakfast is another entirely different task. Katsuki siblings are the best siblings.Originally a tumblr prompt:n3rdlif343va





	Rise and Shine

Pillows were supposed to be soft. Beds were supposed to be slightly more forgiving. And definitely, most certainly, Victor’s chest was a lot warmer than whatever was against his cheek currently. Grimacing, Yuuri attempted to lift his head as a toe prodded him in the side. 

“Rise and fucking shine, motherfucker,” Mari said, squatting down to place a glass of water next to Yuuri’s head.

It was an old joke, one that had started when Mari had learned all of the English curse words at thirteen years old. They had gotten away with it for five years, before an American tourist attempted to give their parents a clue. It had been an odd day in the Katsuki household, but the joke had remained, with slightly more careful delivery.

The thunderous symbols of a thousand sarcastic trolls crashed inside of Yuuri’s skull. He was absolutely hung over and if the small fuzzy portion of his memory was accurate, Victor was also. Groaning, he rolled over, colliding with the still unconscious body of his fiancé. “I don’t…”

“Yuuri,” Mari started, raising an eyebrow and a cigarette in perfect timing, “trust when I say… if that sentence is I don’t know or I don’t remember, count yourself as lucky.” Standing, she leaned against the nearest wall, glancing down at her mostly naked brother and his completely naked fiancé. The middle of the onsen floor was as far as she could drag them when she had discovered them attempting to mount each other moments before they fell head long into the decorative fountain. Even sopping wet, with their fundoshi hanging off their hips like soiled diapers, they had continued to coo about how much they loved each other. She wasn’t going to deny it was sweet to see her brother in love, but she would like to see a little less of the rest of him.

“Why are we…?” Talking hurt and Yuuri flung an arm over his eyes, stuck between praying for death and wishing that all alcohol would be banned from the earth.

“Forget the questions,” Mari hissed, glancing at the sound of footsteps in the hall, “get up and help me get your fiancé up before the two of you become the very unwelcome NC-17 centerpiece of breakfast.” Tossing a robe over to Yuuri from a hook on the wall, Mari finished her cigarette and smashed the bud into a tray. Glancing up she saw Yuuri attempting to lift himself from the floor, looking like someone had tied weights to his limbs. Rolling her eyes, Mari grabbed a second robe and handed it to Yuuri without turning around. She wasn’t sure when Victor had completely lost his own fundoshi and she was positive she didn’t want to know.

“He’s heavy!” Yuuri complained, trying to lift Victor’s body from the floor alone. When Mari came to help, it became significantly easier as she took on half of Victor’s weight.

“Is he dead?” she puffed, feeling the slack of Victor’s body press onto her side.

The silver hair fluttered as Victor attempted to raise his head. “Did you call me heavy?” His head was sagging back down before Yuuri could answer.

It took fifteen minutes to coax Victor’s limp body to Yuuri’s room and Mari cursed under her breath with every step. By the time they were tossing Victor down on the bed, Yuuri had heard more profanity from his older sister than he had ever heard her speak in their lifetime together. Sheepishly standing in his doorway, Yuuri rubbed his forehead. The sunlight was trying to stab his brain through his eyeballs and no one could convince him otherwise.

“Sleep it off, idiots,” Mari chuckled, heading down the hall with a shake of her head. The small noise behind her made her pause and turn back to her brother.  

“Thanks Mari,” Yuuri smiled, still wincing in the sunlight, “rise and fucking shine, motherfucker.” With a slight chuckle the siblings parted in different directions, still amused by their own ridiculousness.


End file.
